


Shinigami+Magic=...Oops?

by Aniku1992



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniku1992/pseuds/Aniku1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William T. SPears was going over paperwork when He noticed something odd going on. Wanting to investigate Spears heads to the one person who was in charge of the case from Years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters from Black Butler/Kuorshitsuji or Harry Potter. They go to their rightful owners.

Prologue: The Missing Soul and the New Mission

The Shinigami Hakyen London Branch was busy with reapers coming and going. Some of the reapers were walking with giant stacks of paperwork that needed to be filled out and filed. While others had their death scythe in hand about to go out on assignments they were assigned to them. All in all, a typical day at the dispatch... The only thing missing was their boss yelling.

“SUTCLIFF!!” A yell was heard though out the office.

And there it was. Every Reaper turned to one another wondering what Sutcliff had done this time.

A tall man dressed in an all-black suite, with matching tie and shoes, his dark brown hair was slicked back and he had black rimmed glasses framing his yellow and green ringed eyes, was walking down the hall from his office. In the man’s hands were files, that seemed to have been recent and old, as he marched to the one reaper to get on the man’s nerves, Grell Sutcliff.

The mentioned reaper was the only on in the branch that wore red. His coat was long and a blood red in color, the glasses on his face were red with skulls on the chains keeping the glasses around the man’s neck, and his shoes were red and black heels. The only thing not red were the man’s pants, vest and shirt. The reaper was just getting back from his night of bugging the Phantomhive’s butler when he heard his boss screaming his name.

“Will darling~! What do I owe the favor of your wonderful visit?” Grell asked as he went to hug his boss.

Will, the man in charge of the London branch, took a step back allowing Grell to fall to the floor. “You should know exactly why I am here Sutcliff.”

Grell fell face first on the floor with a groan. “I honestly have no clue why you are here Will.” Grell went to pick himself off the floor and dust himself off. “You usually leave a note on my door with what you want and then leave.”

“I want to discuss a case about the reaping you were assigned.” Will handed the old file over for Grell to look at.

Grell reluctantly took the file from Will and gave it a quick scan. As he was reading it an eyebrow rose out of curiosity. “Tom Riddle? How is this relevant to what you want talk about. I reaped his soul years ago.”

“I know but it seems that some of the recent deceased souls show him as a ‘Lord Voldemort and is killing people again.” Will said as he went to fix his glasses.

Grell looked at Will with wide eyes. “That can’t be possible!?! How is he alive?”

“That is what I want to know as well.” Will said annoyed.

As the two reapers were talking the other workers at the Shinigami Hakyen were gathering around to listen in, curious about this new development.

Will turned to glare at the reapers gathered. “If I don’t see you all working in the next 10 seconds, everyone’s break time will be taken away.”

The gathered reapers scattered at the threat since they liked their break time. As the reappears scattered three reapers stayed behind still wanting to know more about the case.

The first reaper was the youngest of the three gathered. He had on the standard Shingami Hakyen Uniform but left the jacket left open. His black rimmed glasses framed his yellow-green eyes. His hair was two-toned and was blonde on top and brown on the bottom. Black gloves covered the young man’s hands.

The second reaper to stayed was a young and thin brunette with clear no rimmed glasses, he also wore the standard Shinigami uniform but with a bolo tie with a skull engraved onto the metal instead of a regular tie.

The last reaper was the oldest and had blonde hair like the first but had brown cornrows on the left side of his head. The reaper had on the uniform but kept it casual looking to be more comfortable. His glasses were also tinted blue to look like sunglasses.

“I thought I told everyone to get back to work?” Will said glaring at the three remaining males.

“Geez…Take a chill pill. We were on break and wanted to see what was going on.” The reaper wearing the blue tinted glasses stated in a Scottish accent.

The thin brunette frowned at the Scotsmen and elbowed him in the side. “Behave, Eric-san.”

“Ow, Alan. I was only making a point.” The Scotsmen, Eric, said rubbing his side

The brunette, Alan, glared. “I do not care. Now Apologize.”

Eric rolled his eyes at Alan before turning back to Will. “Sorry Spears for asking about the case.”

Alan raised an eyebrow. “And?”

Eric sighed. “And for being a brat about it.”

Alan nodded at Eric knowing that was the best he would get out of Eric for now.

“I understand you wanting to know more, but ease dropping is against policy regulation. If I catch you doing it again you will be partner less for a month.” Will stated.

Eric pouted not wanting Alan to be on his own for a month. Alan on the other hand wanted some help from Will about a different case that Alan was having trouble on. While the three older reapers were talking the two-toned reaper went to talk to Grell.

“So what is going on with this case that William-senpai is so worried about, Grell-senpai.” The two-toned male asked

Grell turned to his co-worker “Well Ronnie dear, it seems that a soul that was reaped years ago has come back to mortal and Magical Britain and is causing a riot.”

“EH! Is that true William-senpai?” The man, Ronnie, said wide eyed

Will turned to Ronnie with a tick mark on his head. “Unfortunately, Ronald.” Will then stepped so he can see all four reapers in one area. “And since you three seem to be interested in this case, you will be helping Sutcliff on figuring this case out.”

“Eh? But I don’t want too.” Ronald moaned

“How the hell are we even supposed to help if we don’t know where to start?” Eric asked getting a smack from Alan for swearing.

Will smirked before it dropped. “You will be getting information on this case by going to a school Tom Riddle went to when he was younger as a teacher and students.”

Will took out his pocket watch and waited for the information to sink in for the group before they shouted. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!”

“William-san you can’t be serious… How are we supposed to do that?” Alan asked looking slightly pale

“I am serious and by Scythe you are all going on this mission.” William said with finality.

“But Will~! I don’t want to go back to school!” Grell had tears of hopelessness in his eyes. “School was sooo~ boring last time. Plus, I won’t be able to see my Sebas-chan!”

“Well you have two options, Sutcliff, either go on this mission or have your scythe taken away and be on desk work for eternity.” William stated fixing his glasses again.

Grell went quiet for a few seconds before whining “Noooo~! I love my Scythe.!”

Eric, Alan, and Ronald flinched at the thought of doing nothing but paper work for the rest of their lives. William nodded satisfied with the others reaction.

“Good, not I am going to assign you roles to play while on this mission.” William pointed to Eric, Alan, and Ronald. “The three of you will be going as transfer 5th year students. While Sutcliff.” Will points to Grell. “Will be an assistant professor.”

The four gathered reapers looked at William like he was nuts.

“You want Grell-senpai to be a professor’s assistant?” Ron said voicing everyone’s thoughts. “I can understand you or Alan-senpai being the professor, scythe even Eric-senpai would be a better choice than Grell-senpai.”

“Well unlike you all, I have a dispatch to run smoothly.” William looked at Alan and Eric before turning back to Ronald. “As for Slingby and Humphries, I doubt they want to be separated for the mission.”

At hearing that Alan tried to fight off a blush that was forming and Eric turned away to see that the wall was very interesting.

“Then what about me?” Ronald asked curious

William rose an eyebrow. “Being a teacher involves grading all of the student’s papers.”

“Geh… No WAY!” Ronald sat down on the floor being done with the idea of paper work.

Eric rolled his eyes knowing Ronald would react that way. Alan shook his head at Ronald’s behavior even though Alan had neutral feelings about paperwork. Grell knelt down and pat Ronald’s back knowing how the young man felt about paperwork. Grell was not looking forward to his part of the mission.

William sees that all the reapers have accepted their mission and nods. “Now that everyone is briefed about this mission. I am going to write to the person in charge about letting you all to be transfers into the school.” William then remembered something. “I will also ask for an advisor while you guys are there since this is a magic school. I will also need a way for all of you to be able to transform from teens to adults as you please.” William turned on his heels and left the four reapers to do as they pleased.

Once William was out of sight the four reapers, Grell and Ronald flop to their backs groaning about the idea of homework and paperwork. Alan and Eric stayed silent.

Alan turned to Eric. “We might want to get our paperwork done now Eric-san, since we don’t know how long we will be on the mission.”

Eric sighed as he nodded. “Might as well. I don’t want over time during a break of school work.” Eric turned around and started walking over to His shared office with Alan.

Alan took one last look at Ronald and Grell before turning to follow Eric to their office.

“We are doomed aren’t we Grell-senpai.” Ronald groaned

“Yes, Ronnie, we indeed are doomed.” Grell stated with a groan.

The four reapers were about to embark on their longest mission ever since the disappearing souls debacle.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The professors at Hogwarts get a request they hope to be helpful in their fight.

Chapter 1: The mission request

A man in bright blue robes, silver beard, and gold half-moon glasses placed over bright blue eyes, was sitting in his office going over papers for the new school year when he heard a knock at his office door.

“Come in” The man in blue robes said.

The door opened to reveal a man in all black robes, with greasy black hair. The male had an envelope in his hand.

“Albus.” The black haired man greeted the blue robed man, Albus.

“Ah Serveus old boy. What seems to be troubling you” Albus said.

The black robed man, Serverus, stalked over to Albus and placed the envelope on the desk.

“I seemed to have gotten your mail for some reason.” The black robed male, Serverus, said.

Written on the envelope in nice lettering was

Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Headmaster’s office  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

“Well it seems that it was indeed a mix-up. I apologize for that my boy.” Albus took the envelope and turned it over to see a black wax seal with a skull on it.

“This person is either a complete moron if they do not know who is the headmaster here.” Serverus sneered.

“Patience Serverus. I was just about to see what the person wants from us.” Albus broke the seal and took out the letter inside.

Dear Headmaster,  
It has come to my attention along with my superiors that a soul who has been reaped has been causing havoc in Mortal and Magical Britain. I would like to send four of my colleagues to attend your school as 5th years and as a proffessor’s assistant. I would also like for you to have someone to act as a guide ready for these four people and to help them blend in. I would also like to warn you that these people are reapers that range in height, so I will need a way to have three of them to look like teens when it is needed and adults as well. I also need them to have something that can change the eye color of the reapers since our eyes are yellow and green ringed eyes. I would also like to meet with you and some of your colleagues before the term starts along with when the term starts. If these are acceptable then I would like to meet you all at the abandoned park outside of London around noon. 

Sincerely,

William T. Spears  
Head of the Shinigami Hakyen, London Branch,

Albus looked up from the letter to look at Serverus. “It seems we will be getting some new guests at Hogwarts this year.”

“Guests? What kind of guests?” Serverus asked.

“Have you heard of the Grim reaper Serverus?” Albus asked leaning on his folded

“Yes I have but I did not think one existed.” Serverus said.

“Well it seems that there is a whole lot of Grim reapers or known as Shingami, and some of them are wanting to join the school.”

“Why would they need to come to Hogwarts?” Serverus asked

“It seems that a soul they had reaped had come back and they want to figure out why.” Albus said peering over his half-moon spectacles.

It took Severus a second before he figured out why the reapers were coming. Serverus had a scowl on his face.

“What do we need for them to come here, headmaster?”

“We need something that can de-age three of them at will and have their eyes changed to look normal. It seems their eyes are yellow and green ringed eyes.” Albus explained.

“I will get started on a potion for the eye color. Minerva and Flitwick should be able to make a de-aging charmed necklace for the others.” Serveurs sneered before turning to the door.

“Excellent idea my boy. Could you also tell Minerva that she will be accompanying us on our journey come time?” Albus told Serverus.

“Fine.” Serverus was at the door before Albus stopped him one last time.

“Also, let’s keep this a secret between the two of us until we meet them shall we, Serverus?”

“Of Course.” Serverus left the office to inform the two professors about the situation.

Once he was done Serverus left the grounds to go find the missing ingredents he might need for the potion before making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. They belong to their original owners. Please leave a comment or a kudos if you like it.


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shinigami meet some of the professors at Hogwarts and get the things they need for their undercover mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters do not belong to me but their original creators.

Chapter 2: Meeting and new looks

The day of the meeting between the reapers and the headmaster of Hogwarts was here and it was almost close to time. The Shinigami assigned to the mission along with William were all gathered at the portal ready to leave except for one. William had a giant tick mark on his head as he was looking at his pocket watch every few minutes to see what was taking the last member so long to get there.

“WHERE IN SYTCHE’S NAME IS SUTCLIFF!” William yelled letting the entire branch know that he was pissed.

“William-san I am sure Grell-san will be here any minute. He might also have a good reason as why he is late.” Alan tried to say in order to calm their boss down.

“Yeah right… He is probably bothering that butler again before we leave for who knows how long.” Eric smiled while leaning on the wall.

“Or trying to make sure his hair and makeup are up to his standard.” Ronald added from his spot on the floor.

Alan turned to glare at the two reapers. “Not helping Eric-san, Ronald.”

“But you know it is true Alan-senpai!” Ronald protested.

Alan sighed and knew that it was true but that did not mean he had to like it. Alan then went back to trying to calm down William before he blew a gasket.

Eric and Ronald rolled their eyes as they saw the topic drop and the two went to talking to each other before placing a bet on who was right in the end. Before going off to think of other things besides William’s red   
face. After another 30 to 45 minutes have passed with nothing going on Grell finally decided to show up.

“Sorry I am late darlings~! I had to fix my hair and make up.” Grell said as he flipped his flaming red hair.

“HA! Pay up Eric-senpai!” Ronald put his hand out to take the money he won.

Eric grumbled and handed over a 20 pound note to Ronald. “Lucky guess.”

“ERIC!” “RONNIE!!” Alan and Grell shouted at their partners

“I can’t believe you would bet on the excuse Grell had for being late.” Alan scolded Eric who scratched his head.

Grell pouted an knelt down next to Ronnie. “What did Eric bet?”

Ronald just smiled at Grell. “He bet you were with Sebastian.”

“Rookie mistake.” Grell muttered and went to stand back up.

“Well it was a 50/50 chance anyways.” Ronald said with a shrug.

William’s tick mark grew bigger as everyone talked. “I will talk about your work effort later, Sutcliff. In the mean time we have a meeting to get to.”

William then opened the portal to the meeting place in Mortal London and walked ahead of the group. The others followed closely behind their boss to the destination. Once they stepped out of the portal the group of reapers made it to an abandoned park. The reapers had decided to split up for a bit since their mentors haven’t shown up yet.

Ronald went to lay out in the over grown grass and enjoy the sun while he could since it was rare for the sun to be out in London. Eric and Alan went to go sit by the duck pond that once held ducks and gaze out. Eric eventually started to skip rocks along the water’s surface. Grell on the other hand decided to sit on a bench in the shade to make sure his makeup wouldn’t get ruined and to not get a burn. William decided to follow Greall and give the man a lecture about being on time to things, which Grell just ignored anyways.

As the time grew closer to the arranged time for the meeting the five reapers heard something that sounds like a cannon going off and searched for the source of the noise. While looking around the saw hopefully the people they were to meet at this time. The reapers gathered around William and walked over to meet the new comers in the middle of the park.

“Who is the current head master.” William asked as he looked at the three other people

“That would be I.” Albus stepped forward and extended his hand to William. “Professor Albus Dumbledor. I assume you are William T. Spears?”

“Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you professor.” William took the offered hand and shook it. 

The other six gathered around William and Albus were looking each other up and down assessing if there is a danger, or in Grell’s case checking out who will be his next target.  
William let go of Albus’s hand and went to stand next to his colleagues. “May I introduce your new students and professor’s assistant for the coming year.” William motioned for to Eric start.

Eric rolled his eyes as he stepped forward to the professors gathered. “Names Eric Slingby. I will be a student for the coming year.” Eric smirked and gave a nod.

“My name is Alan Humpries. I am also going to be student for the year.” Alan bowed in respect to the professors.

“I’m the next reaper to die! The name is Ronald Know and I am not lookin forward to being a student again.” Ronald said as he stuck his hands in a rock and roll pose.

William glared at Ronald for that last statement only to get a tongue stuck out in return.

“My name is Grell Sutcliff, but you can call me hot stuff handsome.” Grell said winking at Snape who cringed.

Eric face palmed at Grell’s remark knowing that would happen at some point. William took his scythe out from nowhere and hit Grell over the head with it for Grell’s behavior. Alan sighed and shook his head. Ronald fell to the ground laughing at the comedy gold happening. Snape and the unknown professor were just wondering if the school will last this year or not. Albus was smiling knowing that these people will bring some fun to the new school year.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all. Now let me introduce two of your professors that you will be under this year.” Albus looked to the unkown professor in emerald green robes to start.

“My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the deputy Headmistress, head of Gryffindor house and the transfiguration professor.” The emerald robed woman, McGonagall, stated.

Snape scowled as he glared at Grell. “I am Professor Snape. I am head of Slytherin house and the Potions Master.”

Grell went to walk over to Snape but was stopped from another smack to the head from William’s scythe causing Eric and Alan to sigh and Ronald to continue laughing all over again.

“Now those introductions are done with. Shall we continue with our meeting?” William asked while giving Grell a sideways glare.

Grell crossed his arms and pouted at William.

“Of course. In your letter you mentioned something that can change the eye color of our guests from your usual eye color, am I correct?” Albus asked taking note of all of their eyes.

“Indeed. We do not want anyone to know of our status at the moment.” William explained and fixed his glasses.

“I can see why. Now Serverus has made you all a semi-permanent potion for the four who will be joining us. Serverus if you would hand the potions out please.” Albus said looking to Snape.

Snape went into his black cloack and pulled out four small vials of a white potion. The Shinigami gathered looked at the potion in the bottle then to Will hoping that this was a trick.

“If you would look at the people you have reaped in the past along with our guide then you can see our yellow and green ringed eyes are not normal. So either drink the potion or have extra work to do back at the office as punishment.” William explained with the threat for safe measures. “Geez…”

The four Shingami cringed at the idea of more work for them and looked at each other. The four were quietly debating on which one of them should go first. Snape held out the four vials for the Shingami and looked at them with annoyance.

“If you dunder heads don’t know what semi-permanent means it will go away after a few months. Imbaciles.” Snape sneered at the four Shingami.

Eric glared at Snape and snagged one of the bottle for himself. Eric took a look at the potion again before taking the stopper off the vial. “Bottoms up.” Eric said bringing the vial to his lips and tipped it down so he could swallow it in one go. Eric cringed at the after taste

“I don’t know what is better, the contents of this vial or Grell’s cooking.” Eric said as he rubbed at his eyes in case there were tears in his eyes.

Grell glared at Eric for the insult but froze at seeing Eric’s eye color. Alan and Ronald were also surprised to Eric’s new eye color and would not stop staring.

“What? Are my eyes really that different?” Eric asked as he raised his glasses up to rub at his eyes better.

“No they are actually quite pretty.” Grell said with a hint of jealousy as he reached into his coat and grabbed his compact mirror. “Take a look for yourself.”

Eric took the hand mirror and opened it to see that his eyes weren’t the Shingami’s normal colors but a bright sky blue. “Woah. That is different.”

Alan stopped staring at Eric and looked at the rest of the potions and quietly took one from snape as well. Alan was worried that he wouldn’t like his new temporary eye color or that it wouldn’t change. Alan shook his head and followed Eric’s example but coughed as the taste became too much.

“Alan!” Eric walked over to Alan and started rubbing his back to make sure Alan calmed down.4

“I’m fine, Eric-san… Just trying to get used to the tatse.” Alan looked to Eric with a grin but saw Eric stare at him. “Something wrong?”

“Nothing wrong…Just green eyes suit ya Alan.” Eric said and handed over Grell’s compact to let Alan see his eyes.

Alan took the mirror and saw that his eyes had changed in to a forest green color and Alan was pleased with the result. “That is a relief.”

“Worried over the color, Alan-senpai?” Ronald asked with a smirk.

“N-no.” Alan stuttered and turned away from Ronald.

Ronald took one of the last two bottles and drank it down after taking to top off of it. Ronald also cringed at the taste. “You weren’t kidding about the taste Eric-senpai.”

“RONNIE!!!” Grell yelled upset.

“What?! It is true for some of your cooking Grell-senpai.” Ronald explained before grabbing the mirror from Alan and looked at it. “Huh I was hoping for a cooler color.” Ronald looked at the others with Hazel eyes and handed the mirror to Grell.

Grell puffed his cheecks out before snatching both the mirror and vial from the others. “I bet it isn’t that bad.” 

Grell downed the potion as Snape stepped back glad to have his hands back and also glad to be away from the red headed devil.

Grell tried not to cringe but stuck his tongue out instead. “My cooking does not taste that bad.”

“Alan got food poisoning from eating your lamb kebabs.” Eric pointed out.

Grell glared at the Scotsmen. “Those were delicious!”

“Says the toilet Alan was near the entire night.” Eric countered

Alan sighed at the bickering pair. “Eric-san… Stop teasing Grell-san and let’s get this over with.”

Eric gave Grell one more satisfied smirk before going over to Alan.

“Anyways…” William tried so hard not to get mad at any of his coworkers. “About the other thing I mentioned.”

“Indeed. Professors McGonagall and Flitwich came up with these pendants that will transform the wearer into a teen of 15 at any given time.” Albus stated and looked to McGonagall. “Miverna if you would please.”

“Yes Albus.” McGonagall reached into her robes and drew out three different necklaces and held them out for the reapers. “The pendants will change to look like an animal so that way you know which animal is for which reaper.”

Eric, Alan, and Ronald all grabbed one of the necklaces and were surprised to see the pendants change to look like animals. Eric’s was now in the shape of a Lion trying to protect its pride from an unknown enemy.   
Alan’s turned into a rabbit in mid jump and Ronald’s transformed into a mouse eating a piece of cheese.

“Now the next change will be when you are either wearing the necklaces or have taken them off. The necklaces are to help you change from your adult to teens. Make sure you don’t take them off around the students. They are also water proof so they can be worn in the water or in the shower.” McGonagall explained once the pedants were in each of the reapers hands.

Eric, Alan, and Ronald then nodded at McGonagall then went to put their new necklaces on for the first time. Once on the three reapers felt that the world had gotten slightly bigger and their clothes weren’t form fitted anymore.

“Awww Ronnie! You look so cute!!” Grell gushed and ran to hug Ronald.

“Senpai!!!!!” Ronald cringed as he was tackled into a hug. His clothes were only slightly bigger than he was so he wasn’t in too much trouble.

Eric on the other hand had to make sure his pants didn’t fall down off his waist since he was taller and bigger built. Alan only lost a few feet from his original height and was slightly swimming in his clothes.

“Well now that is done. We should probably get you all to Molly’s place so you can stay with them until the school term starts.” Albus said with a hand clap.

“Um don’t you think we need clothes first? Our Uniform is big on us and we don’t have anything to bring with us that will fit.” Alan said to the professor.

“Oh quiet right. I apologize. We best get to a shop then.” Albus turned to William. “Any place you know that sells clothes?”

“I do!!” Grell yelled “But shouldn’t Ronnie and the others clothes fit them first before we leave?”

“I agree with them Albus. We don’t want them to look like they got hamidowns now do we.” McGonagall said as she took out her wand and waved it towards the three shrunken reapers.

The clothes that Ronald, Alan, and Eric were wearing started to shrink so they could fit in them again. The three made a mental note to have their clothes turned back for when they went back to work.

“Now shall we?” Albus asked politely

“Now we can go.” William said and turned to Grell. “Lead the way Sutclliff.”

“Okay Will darling~!” Grell smiled and showed off the shark teeth. “Follow me everyone!!” 

Grell then started to walk out of the park and to a shopping center he visited often while in Mortal London. The others looked at on another before following Grell to the shopping center, the reapers hoping this wasn’t to be weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!!!! I have been really busy with working over the summer and school starting!!! But hopefully I can continue this fic again and not abandon it like my other fics. Please leave comments and reviews below and tell me what you think. Also I am looking for a Beta reader for this story cause my grammar can be horrible. Please PM if you are interested. Thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or Kudos if you liked this fic.


End file.
